Forgotten
by Ice Storm Tiger
Summary: Tyson loses his memory and all he knows is that he liked beyblade, so he joins a new team. Then Tyson encounters his 'old team mates', whom he has to battle with his new protective teammates. And what will the BBA's do?
1. Memories lost

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. What, you thought I did?  
  
Title: Forgotten Author: Ice Storm Tiger  
  
A/N: I had a dream, with this plot except weirder, so that's where I got the plot. I didn't steal the plot, so you don't steal the plot! Ok?  
  
~Prologue~  
  
The soft, silky, dark blue hair floats with the wind in a hypnotic rhythm. The sun shines through the hair and shows the bloody face of a young boy. His arms are stabbed furiously by a unknown shadow. The boy struggles to escape from his opponent. He begins to run. The legs follow the path with difficulty, but continue. The blood spills onto the ground and stains the rocky path. The shadow follows the blood, and is led right to the boy.  
  
The boy finds the dead end that blocks his escape. The shadow smiles. He takes his dagger and throws it into the boy's flesh. The boy screams in pain as the dagger takes its new place. It is placed through his chest. The boy begins to fall to the floor, going unconscious. His head takes its new place when it smashes into a rock. The shadow leaves. The boy is left in the darkness of the alley.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, he's waking up," the doctor wailed. It had been several days after the incident when Tyson woke up. He had broken many parts of his body, and had lost a lot of blood. The doctors were surprised that Tyson had woken up today, and has assumed that he'd wake up the next.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
The horrific statement was heard many time by the doctors. He had lost his memory, and sadly wouldn't remember anything that had happened before. It made all the doctors miserable. They had hoped that he would remember something, but they weren't sure. "Who am I?" It was worse than they had thought. Tyson lost his complete memory, and wouldn't get it back.  
  
"Yes, you've been in an accident and have forgotten everything, Tyson. We will fill in as much as we can. Your mother is dead and your father is an archeologist. You're 14 and you have no one to take care of you. However, we have heard you are into beyblading, so we have all agreed to assign you in a new team."  
  
Tyson took a glance around the room. It was all white to the extent that it made Tyson's eyes hurt. He took a blink and made an attempt to get up from his position. He fell back down, realizing that his leg was in a cast, along with his arm.  
  
"You shouldn't try that, you're too injured." The doctor smiled. "Soon once you're able to walk, we'll introduce you to your new team mates. Until then, take some rest. You'll play in the American tournament. Good-bye."  
  
The doctor left Tyson alone to think, but everything was a blur. His mind was blank. He couldn't see anything. All he knew about him was the details about him, which wasn't very important. He forgot his friends, if he had some, anyway. He forgot his family, his mother, father. He even forgot his personality. But he knew one thing, he liked to beyblade. And since he knew that, he'd do his best and try to live off of the one thing he knew. At least then he wouldn't live a lie.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: Short, I know. But this is only the prologue. I'll make the next chapters longer. I will actually finish this fic, but have lost inspiration in the others. I won't be continuing them, so sorry to disappoint you. 


	2. A new beginning

Disclaimer: Read last chapter.  
  
A/N: I got inspired! I love you people!  
  
(note) I guess Kai has those blue marks on his face to represent that he was the caption of the blade sharks. I don't really know. And, yes, Kai is my fav character, but I don't wanna kiss him and stuff, I don't wanna with anybody. I just want to be friends, or annoy him. hehe... Onto chapter 1!!!  
  
~~~Chapter 1~~~  
  
After about two months had past, Tyson had fully recovered from his injuries. Today was the day when he would be assigned on a new team, and he was quite excited, though he had his doubts. He was shy now, instead of his normal self. He also instead of being the 'happy beyblader' became depressed, and was just going to learn some beyblading skills.  
  
Tyson stepped into the cold room and was quickly greeted by three new faces. A girl stepped up in front of Tyson, ready to greet him first. Her brunette hair was tied back with a black elastic. She had blue eyes that seemed to sparkle when she stared at Tyson. She wore a white shirt with a light pink jacket over it and blue jeans.  
  
"Hello, I'm Teyea, nice to meet you," she greeted with open hands. A boy behind her came up to her and stared at Tyson, seeming like he was testing him. He also had blue eyes and spiky brunette hair, but it was shorter than Teyea's. There was a plane bright red head band under his bangs. He wore a white shirt with no sleeves and a turtle neck that was slightly different than a normal one, since it was thicker than a normal one and went around like a snake. He wore pure black jeans with a white belt going down diagonally.  
  
"Hi'ya, welcome to the team," another cheerful voice that Tyson wasn't aware of spoke. The boy had blonde hair which was also spiked. He wore a green shirt and some blue pants. His eyes were green with a slight hint of hazel. "I'm Pike!" He shouted his name.  
  
"Call me Leo," the other said, who seemed to be testing Tyson just by looking at him. "Now, enough of the talk, we will see if you're fit to join this team. We heard you played, but lost your memory. That's why we took you." Tyson was upset that someone would put someone on their team just because they lost their memory. He was mad at that remark. "So then we could teach you are ways without you using your own. What's your name and bit-beast?"  
  
"My names Tyson, and my bit-beast is dragoon," Tyson answered emotionlessly. He had only recently discovered that he owned a bit-beast. It was cool sounding, and seemed like a great privilege to have one. But he didn't really even know what it was.  
  
"So, dragon bit-beast. Teyea has a bird, Pike has a horse, I have a wolf, and you have a dragon. Quite a team, but that's not the point now. Do you remember anything about beyblading? Like, your objective?" "No," Tyson answered. "I don't know a thing." It hurt to say that, when you knew that you used to be a professional, but then had to learn everything all over again. Tyson only hoped that it wouldn't take long.  
  
"Well, the objective of the game is to knock the other person's beyblade out of the stadium. If the opponent's beyblade is knocked out of the stadium or loses its spin, then the other person wins. You play with things called beyblades." Teyea held out her beyblade, which was white with light blue outlines. "To get the beyblade into the stadium, you use these." She pointed to the long plastic stick which was all light blue. "You put the beyblade at the end and then pull it to the other side and let it go," she said while demonstrating. "You use different techniques to knock the beyblade out, don't count on the beyblade losing spin. You can order your blade to do things, or mainly, your bit-beast. You can also call them out to aid you in battle."  
  
Tyson was getting bored with all the lectures he had to listen to beyblade, but soon they were all over, and he would finally be able to try his beyblade out. "Steady, go!" Pike shouted for Tyson. Tyson pulled his beyblade down and it slide across gaining speed. It landed in the center of the stadium, making Tyson quite proud to get it in on the first try.  
  
"You're doing good!" Pike called out. He was going against Tyson. Of course he was going easy to see if Tyson could beat him. He released his beyblade to go in after Tyson, which was a bright green and black. Tyson beyblade went around the steal bowl fast but steadily.  
  
"Ragel, attack!" Pike ordered. The beyblade responded to Pike's order and began to near Tyson's beyblade. Tyson knew that if he moved out of the way, Pike's beyblade would be sent flying out of the stadium. So Tyson decided to give it a try.  
  
"Dragoon, dodge it!" Tyson's blade moved at the perfect time. Pike's beyblade was sent flying into the air, but it landed back in the stadium. He smirked at Tyson and gave him a smile.  
  
"I'm not a rookie, so I would know how to get out of that one! But that was good for a beginner." Tyson smiled slightly, beginning to love the game. He could see why he liked it, especially when he got to meet new people in doing so. He was still slightly upset because he couldn't tell people about himself, though.  
  
**  
  
"Tyson's been gone for about two months now. We should just give up. He's probably still recovering from the incident," Kenny explained. After Tyson being away for two months, the whole blade breaker team was in a state of depression. It just wasn't the same without him. Even Kai was down. The team didn't even know what happened to their teammate.  
  
"We should just train. We won't win the tournament if we don't," Kai stated. For once, everyone agreed. It was just boring without the hyper- active-eat-everything-in-sight-never-get-up-boy. They all began to train, and decided that they'd win for Tyson. What they didn't know was that Tyson was going to compete against them in the finals.  
  
"Lets all learn new moves, then," Max suggested. "We could make them to honor Tyson!" Max said. He no longer carried that hyper personality that he once had. The whole team agreed to learn moves to dodge an attack and hit someone's beyblade from above.  
  
**  
  
"Tyson, these are all of our bit-beasts. Pike's is Ragel, a horse, I have Freha, a bird, and Leo has Xioa, a wolf. You have a dragon, Dragoon." Teyea smiled as Tyson learned. After one day the team had already liked him.  
  
"I want to see you call Dragoon," Leo commanded. Tyson stepped up towards the dish and released his beyblade. He called Dragoon's name and Dragoon came out. The first time he saw his bit-beast. Dragoon glowed a light blue and was huge.  
  
"Wow, awesome," was all Tyson could say in his amazement. First bit-beast to see, and it was his own. The group stared at him, which made Tyson flinch. "Oh, first time I saw Dragoon, sorry."  
  
"Tyson, I've made a difficult choice, if you are on the team or not. You..."  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I stopped there to be evil, since something evil is coming up..... School! Ahh! The horror! I won't be able to write as much, because of it. *throws bomb at school* I wish it really happened...... T_T 


End file.
